


I'm standing right beside you

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Feelings, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Orphans, Poor Will Graham, True Love, Update I think this might be ooc but considering they are somehow sane...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Hannibal and Will survive their fall, Will learns Hannibals long tragic story and Hannibal learns that not everyone he loves will leave him.Or whatever he even means to Will, who is forced to figure that out whilst being on the run.Something he never even asked for but what else should he do?





	1. Tears in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Hannigram Fanfic as a birthday present for a friend. Happy Birthday!

Making him shiver a bit at first, the snow falls onto Wills head and face.  
He waits for Hannibal to get out of the car and smiles slightly at him.  
"We really don't have to go here, no one will be mad at you if we don't.", Will says as they start walking towards what used to be the Lecter estate for hundreds of years.  
"I know that William but I want it I haven't been here in such a long time.", after that the only sound is the crunching of the snow beneath their feet.  
Hannibal hesitates a moment, Will can't tell if it's out of nostalgia or fear, before he unlocks the gate.  
Will can't help a slight smirk as he remembers how he got onto the grounds last time.  
Only a few moments later the two men stand in front of the small cemetery of Hannibals ancestors.  
An image forms itself in Wills head  
two fresh gravestones one is clearly saying Count Hannibal Lecter the eighth and the other one says Wiliam the odd thing is that he can't see the last name it's covered by a flower bouquet.  
His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of Hannibal falling onto his knees in the snow.  
He's kneeling in front of his parents and sisters graves covering his face with his hands.  
Will stands there looking down at Hannibal for a second before crouching down himself.  
The only sounds to be heard are the wind blowing mercilessly over the grounds and Hannibals muffled sobs.  
The snow already covers both their hair when Will puts his arms around Hannibal.  
Who looks up a surprised expression on his face before he simply clutches onto Will and for a few moments he isn't the oh so clever psychiatrist not the Chesapeake Ripper anymore.  
For a few moments he's the scared thin orphan child again, he can feel the chain frozen around his neck again.  
Until Wills voice takes him back to present again.  
"You've once told me that I'm not alone in the darkness, that you're standing right beside me. And that means I am next to you too. You're not alone Hannibal so please don't cry alone.", Will exclaims tears in his blue eyes too.  
He hadn't expected Hannibal to tear up like that in front of anyone, to let him see him so hurt, so weak.  
It was like Hannibal had finally opened up to him, he wasn't only asking for entrance into Wills heart anymore but he let Will look into his own.  
"Will if I may ask that of you then please help me find the light again. I know we can. Together.", Hannibal says his voice raspy from the crying.  
"I already did. You just need to open your eyes to see it."  
After a short while Will notices how close he and Hannibal are to each other, their body brush together almost everywhere but it feels calming in a way Will finds hard to explain.  
Hannibal is the first to let go struggling as he tries to get up, he is the more heavily injured one after all.  
Will helps him standing up properly before the both of them turn their backs to the cemetery.  
"I would understand if you want to leave now but do you want to take a look inside the estate?", Hannibal asks him and Will simply nods before answering.  
"No it's fine, let's go inside."  
And after a moment Will looks up, and stormy blue meets ochre red.  
Hannibal looks like he's drowning in Wills eyes before he reaches out to unlock the door and they can finally step inside.


	2. Sleepless Nights

"H-Hannibal...", Will chokedout.  
He couldn't say more than the name of the man standing above him.  
The man he finally came to trust again, even with his own life  
"You asked me why I was doing this William... I can't let you go. I am truly sorry for being so selfish, I thought in you I would have finally found someone to understand me.  
Someone I can trust.", came the response from Hannibal his accent thicker than usual.  
Were those tears in his eyes? Will couldn't see properly anymore, then he heard the sound of a sword being pulled out of the scabbard.  
It was a Katana or to be more specific the Katana that used to belong to Hannibals aunt and uncle, from what he told him.  
The only sound filling the kitchen was the sharp cutting through the air being followed by a disgusting slicky sound and a cracking.  
Blood ran down the Lithuanians arms, staining his dress shirt.  
But this time he didn't mind it at all as he pressed his forehead against Wills the long fingers tangled in the soft brown curls.

That was the moment Will woke up panting and covered in sweat.   
Lately he happened to have nightmares of this kind often.  
Even though he thought the both of them were safe now... finally.  
"Are you willing to tell me now what terrifies you since two weeks now Will?", Hannibals voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up he saw Hannibal standing in the doorframe, as usual.  
"It hasn't been two weeks have you lost your sense of time now?", Will asked reaching out for the glass of water next to his bed.  
"Well in the first week you didn't woke up completely but whenever I came to check on you you whimpered or screamed in your sleep. So I assumed you have been suffering from delusions or nightmares since...", he hesitated a bit "...Since we left America."  
"Did you just say you've been watching me in my sleep?", Will raised an eyebrow feeling incredibly tired and yet he didn't wanted to sleep, or stop being with Hannibal. He didn't wanted to talk but to simply keep him here as he had to acknowledge that Hannibals presence was calming since a while now.  
Said man sighed slightly at the comment now leaning against the doorframe.  
"It's quite difficult to come to rest if pained sounds come out of the next room. May I come in?", came the exclamation to defend himself and a question to which Will simply nodded as a response.  
But with Hannibal sitting on his bed talking was a bit difficult to avoid now.  
"If my whining keeps you up at night then why are you still so keen on sleeping in the room next to mine.", he asks even though he already knew the answer.  
He wants to hear Hannibal say it.  
"Because I care about you getting back to complete health soon and an irregular sleep rhythm isn't helping with that.", it wasn't exactly how what exactly what Will expected but after all this is still Hannibal.  
"I could help you if you would kindly tell me what it is you've been dreaming about.", Hannibal offered to the man glancing at him now.  
But if Will told him what he dreamt about, he absolutely didn't knew how Hannibal would react to it, to what was basically one of his biggest fears right now.   
And if he tried Hannibal would notice through his body language or a, due to his tiredness, rather poor choice of words.  
At last Will broke eye contact, something that wasn't supposed to happen not even for a second.  
It would be the detail to give him away. To make Hannibal notice that he was part of Wills dreams, or to be more specific, his nightmares.


	3. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter, unless I get a super fantastic idea to continue this in the same style.  
> Thank you for reading until here

"William?", being lost in thought Will hadn't noticed how the addition of Hannibals weight made the bed creak as he moved closer.  
"You're in my head... since I've met you. You're messing with my thoughts and my life.  
You left scars on me that won't ever vanish.", Will let out a weak sigh.  
"Do you want to be rid of me?"  
Will wasn't able to turn his head and look away from Hannibals eyes.  
Which were full of honest curiosity, full of honest worry.  
"Would you be capable of leaving my life... forever?", he knew the answer already.  
Hannibal was incapable of accepting a rejection from him, he wasn't able to leave him alone.  
As he saw Hannibal open his mouth to say something he took a sharp breath to cut off his reply.  
"Why do you ache for me that much? Why is only the sight of me enough to stir your appetite?"  
"I am human Will and therefore I have clutched onto the only person that can see through the walls I built around me.", Hannibal smiled slightly as reached up to touch Will's cheek.  
Will stopped the other mans hand midair, digging his fingernails into Hannibals wrist.  
"No more walls between us Hannibal, either you're going to let me in or you leave me alone, for the rest of your life.", he looked into the others eyes again.  
But then the Lithuanian did something he hadn't expected him to, he lowered his hand turning it slightly to touch Will's, he seemingly tried hard not to break eyecontact.  
And so they sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Hannibal?", Will heard his voice now come out stronger, a little more confident.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"I do, more than simply that. I cannot imagine my life without you.  
I cannot loose you too, I believed to be able to, for way too long.  
I am sorry William.", came the answer clearly whilst Hannibals thumb caressed his hand gently.  
"What about you?"  
William Graham smiled now softly, there wasn't any use in denial.  
"I love too."


End file.
